Five Nights At Leo's
by TheFaithfulDreamer
Summary: A victim, one of the children that were murdered... Well... scratch that, a surviving victim, sure she was adopted,ran away from her real family, and ended up with the children that were murdered,that doesn't mean that she wouldn't stay traumatized. She know works at the god forsaken pizzeria, as she trudges further, memories still haunting her. Cover Art: shenny-shendelier
1. Info

HI ! THIS BE THE CROSSOVER OF FNAF AND TMNT

Yay! ANYWAY, HERE IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW :

( ANIMATRONICS

: Leonardo : Freddy

: Donatello : Bonnie

: Michelangelo : Chica

:Raphael : Foxy)

(Code

: **Bold: Phone Guy**

**: **_Italics : Thoughts_

_:__**BoldItalic : Animatronics**__)_

HAVE FUN AT YOUR NEW SUMMER JOB AT LEONARDO HAMATO'S PIZZERIA, AS YOU PLAY AS YAZAKI.

TAKES PLACE IN FNAF 1

_**~YOU SHALL KNOW THE JOY OF CREATION….~**_


	2. Memories for Centuries

**_When Memories Come Back To You..._**

**_NIGHT 1_**

* * *

_**NightWatch!Yazaki's PoV**_

* * *

_11:00 pm_

I walked down the streets as I tried to find my way to my new job at this pizzeria, I left early enough to reach there early. I didn't know why, but for some honkin' reason I come back to that horrible pizzeria… The screams of my older brothers…. but I don't even think I can call them my real brothers exactly…. But, that fragment of my memories kept haunting my sleep, the banging of the door, the music box….

I shook my head, 'That was 10 years ago Zaki.. Get your head together !*'

Looking at the watch, I quickly hurried to the place of nightmares, and opened up the doors, the bell ringing when it hit the doors.

My job was simple, just make sure no one gets in and wouldn't damage the animatronics, but hey, what kind of creep would want to go into this place at night and get those animatronics ?

I stopped in front of the showstage and looked at the turtle-animatronics, knowing who each of them are,

" Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael…" pointing to each animatronic other than Raphael because he was in Pirate Cove, I remembered what my brothers and I used to do in this place, Leo used to listen to the band, Donnie used to walk around and examine the robots, Mikey used to LOVE eating pizza, and Raphael used to watch the pirate animatronic, speaking in a way a pirate would, all in all, we used to get along really well…

I got into the office, and the moment I sat on the chair, it was midnight, the start of my shift. The phone started ringing, and after a few rings, there was a voice at the other end, but I didn't touch the phone at all ! Hmm… I guess it was a recorded message ?

"**Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?-****"**

Oh, well thank you guy on the phone

**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Leonardo Hamato's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Hamato Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**

**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.****" **

Yeah… I guess ?

"**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long.-" **

THEY MOVE ?!

"**Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?-****"**

Interesting… GET TO THE PART WHERE I SHALL NOT DIE BY THOSE DEMONS OF HELL !

"**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only ****real**** risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Leonardo Hamato's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a empty suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.****-" **

Wait…WHAT ?!

"**Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.****" **

Umm… CONSERVE POWER ?! I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER TO TURN THE T.V. OR LIGHTS OFF WHEN I'M NOT IN THE ROOM ! HOW CAN I CONSERVE **LIMITED** POWER ?!

H'oh boy…

* * *

So Yazaki... WHAT'CHA GONNA DO WHEN ANIMATRONICS GON' COME AFTAH YOU ?


	3. One Night Down, and A Hell Lot To Go

_**It's Me...**_

12:00 AM

**_Welcome to your office _**

**_Settle down and take a seat_**

**_Please pay no attention to the terrifying screams_**

**_You should heed the warnings of the voice inside the phone_**

" Alright calm the shell down.. " I said as I took the tablet, cameras... Well then...

I looked at the time, it was seriously just a minutes after 12 am...

I flicked the door light on, I could see a part of the hallway here.

Well then, this will be a rather long night huh?

**_Tonight you might be by yourself_**

**_But you are not alone_**

1:00 AM

Camera? Please show me something good please?

Main Stage is the very first place I checked, and I don't know if I'm hallucinating or what, but I think those...things, just fudging moved their heads toward the camera.

Nice.

WAIT WHAT?! **_( God Yazaki, do you have Chords of Steel or something? And I just realized that was a Phoenix Wright reference *sigh* Goddamit Apollo..)_**

**_The masks that we wear,pretend they aren't there_**

**_But you can only hide_**

**_For so long, for so long..._**

Looked back at the camera, only to find...

One of those robots missing.

" WHAT THE DUCK?! WHERE THE FUDGE IS IT?!" I yelled as I flipped through he cameras like a mad man, trying to find the god forsaken thing.

Apparently it was in the BackRoom, or backstage, and his face, is all up in the camera,

The camera gained a little static, and after that, was something creepy as hell, it was like... pulling away it's exoskeleton, I could almost here the ripping and shredding of metal.

**_Why don't you _**

**_Spend the night then you'll find _**

**_there's evil that waits inside_**

I then got to see what the endoskeleton looked like, but then, not liking that I am getting too interested in that, I switched to the stage again, and the other ones gone.

2:00

But what's really spooky for me, is the fact that I can hear clanging of pots and pans down the East Hallway, is it in the kitchen?

**_Spend the night then you'll find _**

**_there's evil that waits inside_**

I guess so, since I can't really see the other one anywhere else, but Donnie, oh boy, is WAY too close, he's in the hallway corner.

Freaking out, I slammed the door shut, just in time too.

**_It's me_**

**_There's evil that waits inside_**

**_It's me_**

" H-hey guys! The-re's a new f-friend! " Is it me, or did HE just talk?

What the heck...

~TimeSkip~

5:45 AM

After long hours of closing the doors, checking lights, screaming whenever something appeared in the doorway, it only would last a few more minutes!

So far I've only ran into Donnie and Mikey, and goddamit they appear in the doorway so often!

**_Though we tried our best you seem to have beginners luck_**

**_We tried so hard and yet we couldn't make you_**

**_One of us_**

10 more minutes on the clock, and that's it.

Power doing good, so I can still make it.

" Come on... GAAHH!" The door being closed, is seriously going to drain power.

And then, the clock sang 6:00!

**_Congratulations are deserved it's 6 am you win_**

**_We'll see you again tomorrow night, And do it all again_**

" Yes! First night done!"

And with that, I rushed out of the pizzeria. One night done, a few more to go!

**_I know it's short, but hey! I try_**


	4. Markimoo, and Jackaboi apparently

I flopped down onto my rickety old bed and decided to rest a bit. I closed my eyes, and was met with the looming darkness.

-ｎｉｇｈｔｍａｒｅ-

I heard. . . laughter. Odd, unsettling laughter. The kind that would send chills down your spine. I shook my head, and a spotlight appeared. A stage with the animatronics appeared, and they were looking at. . , nothing at all. Just staring blankly into the darkness.

I closed my eyes, and opened them again, only to see that they were more like a kid's nightmares by now. Their teeth were sharp, and I could see them from where I was, which was a good distance away. I shuddered, and realized that their skins, or metallic covers, were scarred, and seemed to have markings of an axe on them.

They were still looking blankly, and it set me off. Then, their heads snapped toward me, the three of them grinning maniacally. My eyes widened, and I backed up. Leo's head snapped to the side, and he started to twitch. Donnie, and Mikey following his movements.

I stared at them in shock and fear. It was dark, obviously, and they inched closer to the darkness. Slowly, as if mocking me of my certain death.

I felt a metal hook land on my right shoulder, and I felt like slapping myself.

_Freaking Raphael. _

Some other metallic hand grasped my other shoulder, and forced me to turn back.

It was . . . Me?

I mean, it looks a little like me, and I was very, very mangled. Torn into bits, to be nice. The mecha-me didn't have any sort of grin on her face, just a frown, and she sent a glare toward the other animatronics, before something happened.

She started glitching out. Twitching, and laughing maniacally, but grunts of pain was heard. She's in pain. She's controlled.

Puppet strings hooked onto her, and they hooked onto me too. Blood dripped out from where it lodged itself into my limbs. Alternatively, oil leaked out of mecha-me's limbs.

The puppet strings led to the leader of the animatronic group. Leo.

And then? Just plain static, and his smug maniacal face.

-ｅｎｄ-

I woke up with a start. In fact, I bet I jolted up. I hit myself on the head, and was alarmed by my phone bursting into notifications.

"Markimoo : HEYYY. ARE YOU AWAKE."

"Markimoo : HELLOOOOOO?! YAZAAKKKIIIII"

"SepticAF : I'm just gonna guess Mark is annoying you"

I groaned, and picked up my phone from my bedside table. I decided to reply to Jack first.

Yazaki: YOU BET. ITS ANNOYING AF

SepticAF : pfft. :P I feel bad for you.

Yazaki : Hey! Cmon dude.

SepticAF : Bejeezus, calm down would ye? Meet you at Starbucks later at 9am. Mark's coming btw.

Yazaki : Fine, see ya there. Got to reply to Mark before he breaks my phone with the notifications.

SepticAF : boi! :P

I went to chat with Mark next,

Yazaki : WHAT DO YOU WANT BUMBUM.

Markimoo : FINALLY, YOURE ALIVE.

Yazaki : not for long. (due to my new job)

Markimoo : job?

Yazaki : at Leo Hamato's Pizza.

Markimoo : You're #dead.

Yazaki : yeah. #2ded4u

Markimoo : we'll talk about your issue at Starbucks. Hopefully no random terrorist group blows it up.

Yazaki : shaddup.

I sighed, and I'm pretty sure I decided to break the fourth wall.

_Great, talk about a terrorist attack in JKT, author._

**_Sorry Zaki._**

_It's fine. I want to see how many readers now what happened in Jakarta._

The annoying author in my head becomes quiet, but I shrug it off.

_Probably passed out from exhaustion._

I put on some random t-shirt and jeans, and combat boots. A red hood always completes the infamous look of the OCs of Faith, so I decided to put it on. I put on a beanie and a scarf too, as it's getting very cold here.

I sighed, and slammed the door to my house shut. It was rather cold, but my room was practically a freezer, so I don't mind. It was around 8:45, and it takes 10 minutes to get to Starbucks, so I decide to walk there. I put on my headphones, and played a song, but the lyrics were changed.

**_'I hope you die in a fire.' _**

_Umm. . Excuse me. What?! Why was that in Raphael's voice?!_

'**_I have this urge. _**

**_I have this urge to kill. _**

**_I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive.'_**

_Okay, now I'm more freaked out, because that was Donnie's robotic voice. And we all know how creepy Donnie is._

**_'Justification is killing me, but killing isn't justified.'_**

_Mikey. . .?_

**_'We're waiting every night, to finally roam and invite._**

**_Newcomers to play with us._**

**_For many years we've been all alone.'_**

_I just plain out glared at the sound of his voice. It was Leo, which was basically the animatronic that haunts my nightmares._

**_'Got to keep my calm, and carry on_**

**_Stay awake until the sun will shine_**

**_But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone._**

**_They're still out to take what's left of mine'_**

_Ok, now it was me. Much more faded than the others, but she stemmed to be glitching in and out, as I can't hear her all so much, and static keeps coming up._

After a few minutes of eerie silence, the normal music I intended to put on played. I looked at my phone with a 'da fuq' expression, before shaking my head and tried to enjoy the music. I spotted Mark and Jack waving at me their way as I enter the café, and I smile, walking toward them.

I was about to turn the music off, and when I was about to hit the PAUSE button, or the button that looks like this = sideways, this began to resound into my ears.

**_'I want to go back to when it all began.' _**

That sounded like the whole group, but more voices were there too. I shrugged, looked at my phone wierdly, before shoving it into my bag, and sitting next to Jack.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, lass!" The Irish male exclaimed, but somewhat quieter than usual.

"So. Let's discuss about the worst decision you've ever made." Mark said.

"Being friends with you?" I joked, and Jack snickered.

"Haha. No." Mark replied, and continued "Nope. THE WORST DECISION YOU EVER MADE, WAS WHEN YOU STARTED WORKING AT THAT GOD FORSAKEN PIZZA PLACE."

"God, Mark. Calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY LITTLE TURTLE MUTANT FRIEND IS PROBABLY GONNA DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH?!"

"This is way to melodramatic." Jack sighed, and flicked Mark's forehead, which caused the blue-haired male to flinch back, and glare at his Irish friend.

"Why even?!"

I laughed at their antics, before going back to serious mode. (Which is really easy to break out of,)


	5. Co-Workers!

IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END!

* * *

"So, have you been closing the doors?"

"She'd be dead if she **didn't** close the doors, you doofer." Jack retorted and I nodded in agreement.

We've been here for hours and by the time I knew it, it was almost time for Starbucks to close up. An employee that was sitting behind the cash register informed us that it was time to close, so we packed up and went.

"Huh. I didn't even realize we wasted so much time in there." Mark shrugged, sipping his coffee – that was probably cold – from the carton cup.

"Anyway. . ." Jack started, looking at his wrist watch – which was surrounded with a bunch of other wristbands – and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Why not we accompany you at work?" Jack beamed.

"Umm. . . I'm pretty sure you guys are busy with your own jobs, right?" I inquired but they just shrugged it off. "Shauna* can upload the video for me."

"Matt and Ryan can for me as well." Mark said, tossing the carton cup into the trashcan. They pulled out their phones from their pockets and I could feel my eye twitching.

"You both are insane."

"Sleep deprivation may be the cause." Mark chuckled before sending the text to his editor. "Now, it's time for the 'King' to help you out!"

"I may not be as good as Mark . . . but, what the heck. I might as well help you." Jack shrugged and did the same. I sighed, before nodding and making our way towards the pizza place.

In the office, Mark stood at the left door and Jack on the right. They both had their hands set on the buttons and I could tell they were quite focused – and quite nervous.

The bell rang and that could only mean that we were supposed to be prepared for hell. I looked at the clock on the desk and took a deep breath.

"Don't waste your power, Zaki." Mark reminded me and I sighed for the umpteenth time. "I know, Bum Bum."

I shook my head before looking down at the tablet and checking the main stage. The moment I got there, the camera turned to static and it showed the three of them looking at the camera. I gulped. I wasn't as jumpy and frantic as I was before, since I've got the two youtubers helping me out, but I'm sure this would be the only night that they'd be here. (!)

The view became static again and once it cleared up, Donnie and Mikey disappeared. I could hear the banging of pans on the right and I heard the faint noises of metallic footsteps in the Dining Hall. To confirm my suspicions, Donnie was in there, making a few loops around the tables before eventually going away, as the camera turned to static again.

I looked at Pirate Cove and I couldn't help but jump at the fact that the animatronic that lay in there has finally made itself known. I knew this wasn't good, since that meant I wasn't looking at it as much as I was supposed to.

I told Mark that Donnie was coming up his hall and he nodded, turning on the light and screaming when the mechanical turtle was looking down at him. His screams were followed by the closing of the metallic door and a string of profanities that left his mouth.

Jack turned on his light as well, but thankfully, Mikey wasn't there. But he still had to be at the ready, of course.

Mark looked out the window on his side and saw that Donnie left, opening the door with a sigh of relief.

I giggled, before looking back onto the tablet to see that the curtains were wide open and the sound of rapid footsteps down the left side.

Mark quickly slammed the door shut and the banging of metal against metal was heard. A horrible screech resounded from the pirate animatronic, and soon enough Donnie and Mikey appeared on each of their respective sides, with their faces against the window.

"R-Raph, t-they're no-t-t gon-n-na let you in." Donnie and Mikey chorused, as if to tease him.

"I- I RE-REFUSE THE N-NAT-TURE OF TH-THIS DOOR!" The hook scraped against the door, before the three of them left.

Mark looked at the door with a face that said 'what the absolute hell' and Jack raised an eyebrow at the door though I could tell that he was at the verge of bursting out in laughter as he couldn't keep a very straight face.

The rest of the night went by fast, but it didn't matter anyway. If I live, that just means I get to die another day when it comes to working here.

I walked Mark and Jack to Mark's house – since Jack and his sister, Shauna were just staying the month here- before making my way back home, where I plopped onto bed and sleep dragged me under.

* * *

I'M BACK FROM THE DED.

I IS SORRY.

; - ;

OH YEAH, ALL YOU LINK FANGIRLS OUT THERE, I'M MAKING A LOZ FIC ( THOUGH IT INCLUDES MY OC - OR A REPRESENTATION OF ME- IN IT)

so... get ready for that.

(!) DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING MARK AND JACK BACK IN THIS?

Shauna is actually an OC of mine. She is meant to be Jack's twin sister in this story and the story she was supposed to belong to.


End file.
